The creation of music is a popular activity enjoyed by many people. Various devices may be used to enable a user to create music. For example, a user may connect a musical instrument such as a piano keyboard to a computer system. This enables the user to create music using the keyboard and record the music on the computer system. The user may connect various other devices such as speakers to a keyboard and/or computer system.